guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon/Quotes
lol.. I couldn't stop laughing. Cheers. --Caasig 11:58, 30 December 2006 (CST) :That was fast :) I haven't had the page up but five minutes. Thanks for taking a peek, though, more should be added as more funny stuff happens. -Auron 12:01, 30 December 2006 (CST) OMG, nearly laughed my self to death. favourite the "I have SS on me!". Leader of the Jahai Rats 07:54, 6 January 2007 (CST) : Same. That's hilarious. I've seen something like that before, though want a medal is definitly the best punch line ive seen in a while. Kelvin Greyheart 22:27, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::I have to admit.. that Yo Momma joke was awesome. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I agree. It's hilarious.-X H K ::::Yo Momma's hilarious. --210.3.39.32 21:01, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::::rofl, yo momma's xD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT) this was some funny stuff m8...cookies was one of the funniest... Caramel Ni 13:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :That warning Needs to be in bigger type... I nearly hurt myself falling out of my chair. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:33, 4 April 2007 (CDT) There. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:59, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Look at this one :P--Wizardboy777 14:13, 7 April 2007 (CDT) XD forgot to say everything I was going to say! I love your quotes! My favorite is the cookies one. Though the speak french one is a close second. --Wizardboy777 14:15, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::SOME of these are ok, but most are just penis jokes, which aren't funny ever. The one with Skuld in it is a blatant (and I mean, blatanthttp://www.thebestpageintheuniverse.net/c.cgi?u=boiling_blood) rip off of an internet comedian...whom I'm sure you've heard of. There were good ones though, albeit few and far between. Spen 02:11, 10 April 2007 (CDT) the one with *unzips* sigh..*kneels* LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLed at that :D the yo mamma one..omg...omg...what can i say.. LOLA XD ~Soqed Hozi~ 20:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) lmao - I just looked at them for the first time and theyre sooo funny xD - I love the Death pact signet one and the Cookies one - If I knew how, or could be bothered learning how, I'd make what Zerris has - ya never kknow, might know how one day - Gj on the page! :D Torment 05:57, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :+watch. it's much more fun to read about idiots from a distance then get the first hand xp. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:48, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Are yee saying I'm dumb!?! Are ya!?! Well then - You probably have a case :( Torment 07:58, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Hehe. Some of these have backstories (or involve people with a certain history), so they're only gut-busting hysterical to me and a few others; I tried to weed out the unfunnies and the inside jokes as much as possible, but I'd be glad to explain any of the remaining ones if you feel the hilarity factor would be increased. -Auron 21:53, 2 May 2007 (CDT) What happened to the "BIP YOURSELF NOOB!" quote? - Batty Lad :Put it back. -Auron 05:24, 8 June 2007 (CDT) OMFG YES YES YES YES! That was great. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:51, 21 May 2007 (CDT) mental leteci says you stole his /jump aftershock joke, bitch — Skuld 06:47, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :He stole it from Willow imho. -Auron 07:03, 8 June 2007 (CDT) http://www.bash.org/?top 86.83.15.245 15:49, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeh, that's what it turned into. I was in HA at the time, firefox just started shouting at me. So I played along :P -Auron 21:30, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Omfg Rofl I was laughing so hard my mum told me to shut up. Was worth it though. My favorites were all of them, but i liked the yo momma one, the BiP yourself and the SS Medal one the most. i would give it a rating of 10. out of 5 . brilliant. Metalmiser 08:02, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Aww I used to love these and now I see that one at the bottom the one in guild chat. And well, Bash.org all the way.. Dissapointin'.. :( 81.156.140.155 14:43, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Very late to the discussion but I think I silently died a little inside. Screw the medal of honor, i'll give you my grandfather's Silver Star! lol (yes, my grandfather DOES have a silver star.) Yawn, soooo late *falls of out chair* Flechette 11:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Lol "BIP yourself noob" That killed me ROFLMAO